With development of the mobile internet, a user has a higher requirement for bandwidth. To improve a throughput of a network, multiple micro base stations (or sites) may be introduced to a cell of a macro base station (Macro evolved Node B, Macro eNB) to form a small cell. These micro base stations are deployed in hotspot areas for services, or the small cell of these micro base stations covers a coverage hole. In this way, when user equipment moves to these areas, a service of the user equipment may be switched to the small cell of the small base stations deployed in these areas, so as to implement service offloading or coverage makeup, and achieve a purpose of increasing a system capacity, improving a user throughput, or improving coverage.
However, generally the user equipment can communicate with only one base station (micro base station or macro base station) at a same moment. When the user equipment is in a position in which coverage of two base stations overlaps, even though a signal of the other base station meets a communication condition and there are remaining radio resources available, the radio resources of a cell of the other base station cannot be used, so that a throughput of the user equipment is limited by radio resources of one base station, and cannot be improved.
Therefore, how to use the radio resources of the other base station to improve the throughput of the user equipment is a problem to be resolved urgently.